Love Makes Me Do A Crazy Dance!
by meghanmoo
Summary: ONESHOT! Rin and Sesshomaru have been best friends since kindergarten but what drama will ensue when Sesshomaru has a new 'friend' rated T just in case!


Love makes me do a crazy dance!

*A oneshot by meghanmoo!*

**DISCLAIMER:me: **mirror mirror on the wall who is the fairest author of them all?

**Magic mirror:** Rumiko Takahashi because she created Inuyasha!

**Me:** *sad face* ahhhhh…I wish I was that brilliant!

*like the mirror said I don't own Inuysha! I'm just not that brilliant!

(A/N-) this is my first oneshot so please be nice!

;)

Rin

Today was just like any other normal day. I got out of bed, took a shower, ate breakfast, and then went on my way to school, smiling to myself about seeing Sesshomaru today. You see Sesshomaru _was_ my best friend. He had been since kindergarten! But today I caught him doing something…._disgusting!_ I couldn't believe what I was seeing when I turn around the corner at school and caught him with…_HER!_

But I bet all of you are confused. You're probably asking yourselves: "What is she talking about?" or maybe, "Has poor Rin gone insane!" well I can reassure you that I am as perfectly sane as I was when I got out of bed this morning, not saying much but still. But explaining that doesn't make up for the fact that you guys don't understand what's going on so let me explain it to you!

I woke up and smiled; today was the first day of school and also the day I get to see Sesshomaru again! You see we have been on summer break and I was away so I haven't seen Sesshomaru the entire time, just got back yesterday! I quickly jump out of bed and begin to get ready.

*Rin: I'm going to skip to the part where I'm at school.*

*school*

"Hey Sesshomaru!" I squeal as I leap on him and give him a big hug.

"Hey Rin." He says as he hugs me back. When the hug was over I lean away and smile.

"How was your break?" I question him, curiously. He shrugs nonchalantly and I can sense something is up.

My face gets that scrunched up eyebrow thing and I ask, "What's wrong Sesshy?" and he gives me a sad smile and says, "I have something to tell you…but I can't until after school okay?" I can feel my smile come back, I FREAKING LOVE SURPRISES!, as I nod my head. "Okay, I can wait!" Sesshomaru frowns again and walks away. I'm left standing there wondering what the fuck happened to him while I was gone when the bell rings to go to fist block..

"Well here comes another boring school year!" I sigh and go to class.

*Rin: again I'll spare you the details of my boring school life.*

*LAST BELL RINGS*

As I make my way to my locker I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen. But then I just shrug it away…I mean how can something bad happen when I'm with Sesshomaru! The idea is just ludicrous! I was laughing at the mere idea that I could be harmed with my awesome best friend around when I turn the corner and disaster struck.

Disaster with a capital K

When I turned the corner the first thing my eyes see are Sesshomaru leaning against the wall with that whore Kagura trapped between his strong arms! My mind spins in circles as the very fabric of my being is ripped into little shreds. My mind was trying to sift through this drama when Sesshomaru leans down and kisses a smiling Kagura and my mind goes into a whirlwind again. Just then Sesshomaru looks over at me and smiles and waves me over.

I give a ghost of a smile and slowly make my feet work, they felt like they were glued to the floor, and go to Sesshomaru and his little whore, I mean Kagura.

When I get to them Sesshomaru gestures towards Kagura and starts talking but I'm too busy having a mental breakdown to pay any attention to it.

"…..And we started dating the weekend after you left." Sesshomaru finishes and then seems to realize that I'm not listening. "Uh, Rin? Hello? RIN?" he waves his hand over my face and I snap to.

"What, Oh yeah…what brought you two together?" I ask politely. Sesshomaru started a story about how they ordered the same thing at the ice cream shop and how both had reached for the same cone. Later they had gone on a date and have been going out ever since.

I make a little smile as I heard this story. "How sweet!" I say but on the inside I was slowly dying. I mean how could he betray our friendship for _Kagura!_ That was like Fred leaving Barney because Wilma did a strip tease on their anniversary! I mean what the HELL! Sesshomaru seemed to notice my panic and asked: "Rin are you okay? You look a little sick.." a _little _SICK! I was feeling a lot more than a LITTLE SICK! Suddenly tears were going down my face and I was running out the door and I could barely hear Sesshomaru yell, "RIN COME BACK!"

*Sesshomaru*

*Sesshomaru- Okay I'm going to tell this part!

I watched as Rin ran away and wondered why she was so upset when I heard Kagura laugh. I looked down with a questioning look on my face.

"What do you think is so funny?" I asked her and she laughs harder.

"You don't see it?" Kagura asked me and when I shook my head she stopped laughing.

"You don't see what I think is so funny? Are you seriously?" she asked me. I shook my head again.

"Sesshomaru your little friend is OBVIOUSLY in love with you and is very upset about us! It's adorable isn't it? She thinks SHE has a chance with YOU!" Kagura laughed harder this time and I looked away thinking.

'Did Rin really love me?' I asked myself. 'Did I really love her?' my mind was swarming with all of these thoughts and more. My mind went through all of our memories together and I suddenly had a HUGE revelation!

"I'm in love with Rin!" I said it out loud and Kagura shouted, "WHAT!" I looked at her and smiled. "I'm in love with Rin and I'm breaking up with you!" and with that I was out the door looking for Rin.

*Rin*

I ran and ran but I couldn't see with the tears clouding my eyes. I stopped once I got to the park that Sesshomaru and I first met in and made my way to the giant tunnel. I sat in the tunnel and rested my head on my knees and began to cry again.

'Why was my heart breaking?' I asked myself. 'Why things be like they used to be?' but I had to ask myself, "Why does this hurt so much? It's not as if I'm in love with Sesshomaru…" I suddenly gasped to myself…I AM IN LOVE WITH SESSHOMARU!

Suddenly I hear footsteps and look up to meet the soft golden eyes of Sesshomaru.

"I knew you would be here." He says. I give a sad smile and shrug.

"You always did know me best." I say as Sesshomaru sits beside me.

He hugs me to him as the tears begin again. He leans in and whispers in my ear, 'You know I love you.' And I stop crying and stand up, anger filling me.

"YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT BUT IT'S NEVER IN THE WAY I WANT YOU TO!" I yell, tears in my eyes. Sesshomaru tries to say something but I cut him off.

"NO, YOU WILL LISTEN! FOR YEARS I HAVE STOOD AROUND AND WATCHED AS YOU KISSED AND HUGGED OTHER GIRLS!" I shout "I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN HURT BY THAT! LOVE IS NOT SUPPOSED TO MAKE YOU FEEL LIKE THE PERSON YOU LOVE IS NEVER GOING TO LOVE YOU!"I begin to cry again and I look over to see a shocked expression on Sesshomaru's face. "LOVE IS SUPPOSED TO MAKE YOU GET UP IN THE MORNING AND SMILE!" suddenly Sesshomaru smiles and I glare at him.

"LOVE IS SUPPOSED TO MAKE YOU HUG THE PERSON CRAZY TIGHT AND NEVER WANT TO LET GO!"

"LOVE IS SUPPOSED TO MAKE YOU GO CRAZY FOR THE PERSON!"

"LOVE IS SUPPOSED TO MAKE YOU DO A CRAZY FREAKING DANCE!"

"BUT ALL I'VE GOTTEN OUT OF LOVING YOU FOR ALL THESE YEARS IS A BROKEN HEART AFTER HAVING HOPE EVERY TIME YOU BREAK UP WITH ONE OF YOUR WHORES!"

Sesshomaru grabbed me and hugged me and suddenly he kissed me.

When he broke off the kiss I look at him confused. "What was that for?" he smirks. "Because you make me want to do a crazy dance." I smile and we hug and kiss.

*Rin*

So my story didn't end badly! I hope you guys don't think I'm stupid or psycho! I hope you have enjoyed my story!

;)

PLEASE REVIEW! I HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS!


End file.
